


It Don't Take Much

by Chevrolet_Charm



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: EZ stumbles upon something he's never shared at least until he does...
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 14





	It Don't Take Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineRedwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/gifts).



'Pop found this in the storage unit.' EZ shook his head at the informal tone. 'I wanted to share something with you.' His fist clenched and unclenched. 

In the end you gave him the perfect in, when you dragged out your baby photos with pictures of your siblings. You stared after him in shock as he pulled out a binder, torn and scuffed but loved and comes back to approach you. 

EZ settles onto the ratty old couch, photo album in his hands. "No comments, please, I-" his voice is filled with uncertainty.

"None from me, I just wanna know. No pressure. No words if you wanna go that way." Your hand rubs soothingly over his thigh.

He skips over the pictures of the baby years and the elementary school years, till he reaches a photo of dented sheet metal.

"I was just a strong arm high school kid. Me 'n Angel, we'd go an amuse ourselves by throwing rocks. First for fun then later for sport." He flips through a couple photos, him in a worn jersey, Angel, bat in hand. 

'Don't let them count you out. You're gonna go far.' - Coach is scrawled onto the back of the last team photo. 

"I got a full ride. It didn't take much for me to wanna bolt." EZ's fingers rested on the crowd photo with him kneeling for the American Flag in front of them. 

"Many people hated me for wanting to leave. They never understood what I struggled through to get where I'm at." 

You just nod in admiration. "They never faced up. None like Mami did. She wanted to keep chasing dreams." EZ touches the image of his mother's face reverently. 

"Then that day came. And a little gasoline, lit me up. Wrecked it all. It's my own fault." EZ's eyes are misty and his voice is nearing impossible to hear. 

"Then you got out and found a rope to yank you down." Angel's gravelly voice sounds from the doorway. "The MC. It's made you more than just where you came from. Its made you miembro de la familia. Gracias a dios!" Angel steps out from the shadows and you hear the back of the couch creak under his weight. 

There a few photos wedged in between the pages of EZ and Angel on bikes before the high school photos continue. 'The bad habits end but the toys only get bigger.'

"Ah, her." EZ stops on a page filled with photos of a much younger Angel and some rail thin girl together. "She was junior prom queen, right?" Angel nods in acknowledgement. 

"No one really knows she was pregnant. She let it go because she wanted to chase the silver screen." Angel stabs a digit onto the grainy ultrasound on the page. "This is the day before…" he trails off. "I was so ready. Or at least I felt it."

"Midnight moves change the world, huh?" You leaned back to look up at the older Reyes.

"One too many, cheat ya outta being young. Huh EZ?" Angel pushed his brother teasingly. 

The younger Reyes ignored his brother and pulled out another one. "Mama took this after we decided we were gonna play football in the pouring rain. One drop turned that field into a flood." 

EZ, a tad bit younger and without the facial hair, is sodden with extremely muddy pants. Angel stands next to him tall and starting to have tattoos, less than he has now. "Who's the third person?" You hover over the almost familiar face. 

"Coco." EZ cracks a smile and rolls his eyes at the memories that come up. 

"His sister flew away, and he joined up. He's seen it all." Angel sets a couple of beers on the table. "Doesn't take much to drive people out." He pulls a photo out of his kutte, worn and yellowed at the edges, of Coco in a uniform. "Best there was. Still is." 

"We had some good, some bad, a lotta resistance, a few supporters. But now we have each other to look out for and you to keep us in check." The heat of Angel's hand burns through your shirt reminding you of the presence of familia. 

"I love you." You whisper in EZ's ear. 

"We needed you." He says aloud. 

"Kid's right about that, querida. We needed you. Still do." Angel sits next to you on the couch, boxing you in. 

"Hasta el final y de regreso. Nunca olvides." You speak in their native tongue, before they engulf you in a bear hug.

You hear Angel not so subtly whisper yell at his brother, "Marry her. Or I will." A smirk and twist of the lips and the older Reyes disappears leaving you and EZ to the rest of your afternoon, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> miembro de la familia. Gracias a dios!: Member of the family, thank god!
> 
> Querida: Darling
> 
> Hasta el final y de regreso. Nunca olvides.: Until the end and back. Never forget
> 
> Feel free to check out and join the discord!! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mbkj78Jxbe
> 
> I'm posing it to y'all because i simply cannot find it. I saw an advert for a romance book and I cannot find it anywhere. Here's what I can remember:
> 
> \- Girl moved in at 14 is now 19 amd wonders if her stepbrothers ever look at her as more than their sister  
> \- The brothers last name is Hunt or one of their names is Hunt  
> \- The brothers are twins and possibly billionaires  
> It is an MMF menage  
> \- There was a quote in the ad "I moved in when I was 14 and now I'm 19 and I wonder…"  
> \- It is an adult romance novel  
> \- Is very possibly a KindleUnlimited Free book
> 
> The first one to find the book or point me in the right direction to find it will get a piece of their choice written for them. Between 500-2500 words, any of the fandoms I write for. Reader insert, OFC, smut, fluff etc. Happy book hunting!


End file.
